


Husbands

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Husbands, M/M, Sex, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Male Character, soft lonelyeyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Peter said that word a lot, husband. He liked the way it rolled off of his tongue and the way it made him feel, even though it probably shouldn’t make him feel this way, warm inside, and ready to say it again to anyone who would listen. Peter would be out, getting lunch for the two of them, picking up dry cleaning because he had been that way anyways, or anything of the sort. He’d always let the word slide out of his mouth like second nature.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> It seems all I can write anymore is LonelyEyes and honestly I'm not mad about it, I'm having the time of my life writing about these two because of how fun it is, especially writing them soft. Soft evil husbands who I love 
> 
> This also started out as having 0 smut but well then I guess I was fooled by myself 
> 
> Also like I'm a transmasc dude writing a transmasc character please don't come for me. I use terms like clit and cunt a little bit in here, so if that's not your thing, sorry about that.

Peter was a lot of things, and Elias knew a lot of those things. But yet even till this day, there were moments where he was shocked at something Peter did. The two were married, not their first, but the first where the two of them were with each other for more than a month or so at a time. Peter had been home with Elias for  _ six  _ months. This hasn’t happened in the past before, and now Elias didn’t know how to feel about the fact they were technically spending so much time together. Peter still isolated, it’s in his nature, and Elias was fine with that, he had his own damn job to do, but Peter did enjoy the company of Elias, of his husband. 

Peter said that word a lot, husband. He liked the way it rolled off of his tongue and the way it made him feel, even though it probably shouldn’t make him feel this way, warm inside, and ready to say it again to anyone who would listen. Peter would be out, getting lunch for the two of them, picking up dry cleaning because he had been that way anyways, or anything of the sort. He’d always let the word slide out of his mouth like second nature. 

“My husband always gets the same thing, never really have to think about it.”

“My husband is pretty neat with his clothing, but we all have our moments!” 

“My husband, my husband, my husband.” Peter seemed to like it when people knew he was married, that he had a husband. And he did, he liked being married to Elias, he liked the ritual of marriage when they got married, while not a typical wedding any time, it was still something he liked. Even though he never thought it was something he would like, until it happened for the first time. 

He would call Elias his husband to the man himself a lot, when he walked through the front door to their shared apartment, when he actually used it. 

“Hello my husband!” He was cheery, happy, his tone musical as he said the words. Elias always rolled his eyes at this, but the fond smile that crossed his face was hard to miss when it was there. Not that anyone saw it outside of the apartment. But the two made each other smile, real ones, cheesy ones, they would rib each other and constantly tease one another, their usual antics. 

“My handsome Husband.” Peter would breathe against Elias’ throat while they were pressed close together, Peter buried deep into Elias, the man's arms wrapped around broad shoulders as Peter fucked him nice and slow. It was these moments that Elias would whimper, something he didn’t do that often, but he would whimper at the tone of Peter’s voice, at the feeling of Peter on top of him, the smell of the sea around him, and the feeling of Peter  _ in  _ him. All of it, at times, overwhelmed him, and he would whine and whimper, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he curled his fingers into Peter’s hair as the sailor rubbed as his clit slowly, making him come, his perfect nails digging deep into pale shoulders. 

“I’m here to see my husband, Elias.” Peter would say when he came into the Institute to talk to Elias about something or another, the pride radiating off of him when he said the words. He would stride into the head office and chit chat for awhile, smirking when Elias shook his head and said that Peter could just appear in the office, that he didn’t need to talk to the person at the front desk to let him in. 

“My beautiful husband.” Peter would whisper after kissing Elias, his big hands cupping Elias’ face in his hands as he continued to kiss him a few more times, before he had to leave for the Tundra for the next handful of months. Peter would whisper it between kisses, pressing them to Elias’ mouth, his throat, and his cheeks, keeping the feeling of Elias’ warm skin against his mouth and hands. Some of these times, Elias would whisper back to him, whisper sweet things back that made Peter’s heart skip just a little bit in his chest. 

  
  


Time would pass, a divorce would happen, but a marriage was always around the corner. And per usual, Peter would sweep Elias off his feet more often than not, and even in some occasions, Elias would sweep Peter of his feet. An almost perfect exchange between the two. 

Their honeymoon was always long, expensive, and beautiful, Elias made sure of that. It was always somewhere warm, yet just a little lonely, but enough where Elias could keep an eye open on things. Pun intended? But really, they never really left the expensive honeymoon sweet they were in, having sex on pretty much all the surfaces they could on. Elias was partial to the time when Peter picked him up and held him against the open window that was overlooking a beach, and fucking him without abandon. Elias knew no one could see them from that high up, but just the  _ thought  _ of someone seeing the two of them against that window, had him coming pretty hard. 

Elias also loved the time when they were in the jacuzzi tub together, Elias pressing his fingers into broad shoulders and lifted himself up a bit, before dropping himself back onto Peter’s lap, the water sloshing around them just a bit, threatening to splash out onto the hardwood floor. Elias couldn’t help but grin a bit when the sailor grips his hips just a little bit tighter. Peter was leaning back against the wall of the tub, being more than a little lazy as he watched Elias fuck himself on Peters cock, his hands tight on his hips knowing that they’ll leave bruises here pretty soon. 

Now Elias shifts a bit, dropping back down once more onto Peter’s cock before just sitting there, pressing their chests together and wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck, pressing their mouths together in a lazy kiss. Peter kisses back, one hand pressing into the short greying blonde hair at the back of Elias’ head, and his other hand pressing to the small of his back, making him move just a bit on him, making the sailor gasp against his mouth. Elias pulls back and starts biting Peter’s neck, being more rough than normal people would, wanting to almost break skin and watch the purple and blue bruises appear on Peter’s oh so pale neck. Peter simple tilts his head back and let’s Elias do what he wants, and after another moment or so, he loses his patience. Peter grabs Elias’ ass roughly and grins at the angry yelp that comes from the other man’s mouth and stands up out of the tub, walking them both over to the messy bed and kneels over Elias, all without slipping out of the mans cunt once. Peter stands on the floor, Elias partially off of the bed as he presses one broad hand against Elias’ stomach, his thumb reaching down to press against his clit, rubbing it slowly as he thrusts his hips at an almost back breaking pace. Elias yells out and moans at the sudden change, hands reaching up to grab at whatever part of Peter he  _ can  _ grab, so Peter leans down for him, letting the man grab at the back of his head and hold him there as he continues to thrust sharply. While Peter might be an old man, he has some pretty damn good stamina from the hard work he did on the Tundra for months on end. 

Elias digs his nails into the back of Peter’s head, making the other man hissed angrily and press harder onto Elias’ stomach, reaching his other hand up to wrap lightly around Elias’ throat, thumb pressing against his pulse point. Elias whines and moans, a grin slipping onto his mouth as he stares into Peter’s pale blue eyes, almost daring him. Peter simply grins right back, a spark appearing in his eyes. His fingers tighten harder around Elias’ throat and he slows his thrusts down to slow long and deep strokes into Elias, the thumb on his clit stopping entirely at that point. 

Elias makes a face, moaning at the change of speed and pace, the feeling of Peter’s weight against him as he chokes him lightly. Elias gives him a look and taps Peter’s wrist with his fingers and Peter lets up, pushing his thumb into Elias’ mouth, pressing for a moment against his plush red lips before slipping into that hot mouth. Elias moans around the digit and grabs Peter by the hair and pulls him down so that they’re pressed flush against one another, his arms twisting around the sailors shoulders, gripping him tightly. 

So Peter speeds up, lifting one of Elias’ legs up over his arm to fuck him deeper, reaching down once more to start rubbing at Elias’ clit. And after a moment, Elias can feel the warmth in his stomach and his toes curl, his back arches, and his hands grasp and scratch at Peter’s back as he cums hard. Peter comes a moment later, still fucking into Elias’ body, enjoying the other man basically clinging to him, he cums into Elias, pressing deep into his husbands body and moaning into Elias’ mouth as they kiss through it. 

Peter pulls out and helps Elias farther up into the bed and grabs a random blanket that was still on the bed. Usually Elias would like to shower after that, especially after having been fucking for a while in the jacuzzi that was probably disgusting, but he had no will at the moment to do anything other than to press his face into Peter’s broad hairy chest, enjoying the warmth that comes from the blanket and Peter wrapping his arms around Elias’ form. There’s a soft whisper of three words against Peter’s chest from Elias, before he falls into an exhausted sleep, body going loose and limp in this position. 

“And I love you, my dear husband.” Peter whispers into Elias’ hair, before getting comfortable himself so that he can sleep for a few hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request anything, I'm over @transjonmartin on tumblr and @HalfDryad on twitter! I'll write... almost anything. Depending.


End file.
